Letting Go
by Ivory Unique
Summary: Bella is frustrated with Edward denying his need and makes a plan to seduce the morals right out of him. UPDATES EVERY 25 REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

"Get up for breakfast love, I will be dropping you off with Alice. She says she wants a girl's night out while the guys and I go Hunting" Edward says as he gently pulls the comforter off my body.

"Mmpphhh... Tell Alice... " I tug the blanket from Edwards arms and wrap my body with it once again. " I'm sleep... I need" I can feel sleep coming back to me.

"No Bella, you can sleep in tomorrow! I promised Alice you would spend the day with her"

"You what?" I'm suddenly wide awake and sitting upright. " She's going to make me her personal Barbie doll! Edward-"

"Not this time, she promised she'll be civilized and wont do anything you don't agree to"

"Edward..."

Before I can plead out of it, Edward stalks out of my room with both hands in his pocket. His calmness irritating me. Sexy, But irritating. "Meet you down stairs."

I have no choice but to grab my things and mumble my way into the shower .

_OoOoOoO_

Edward stares staight ahead at the road in front of us even though he doesn't need to. He has to do that when I'm in the car or I wont ride with him. His fast, vampire driving keeps me on edge already. A little peace of mind goes a long way."Was the French toast good Love? I'm not sure if I put enough cinnamon and sugar."

God... Is he really asking? I'm sure my facial expressions while I ate pretty much answered that type of question. They were amazing crispy on the outside but oh so soft and gooey on the cinnamon and sugar would get stuck on my fingers and lips leaving me a happy blushing mess. It took all my restraint not drown them in maple syrup and devour them like a feral human being. Meanwhile, Edward basically stared at me with a strange expression and his mouth slightly parted.

"Edward they were yummy, the sugar and cinnamon was just the right amount. God you sure know how to please a woman." I lean further in my seat and rub my belly. " That was an orgasm in my mouth." I choke a bit realizing what I just said. After Edward relentlessly rejecting my proposal for going further than almost steamy kisses, I've been trying to lay off on trying to get into his pants for a while. I've always tried to get him to touch me in different places and take his shirt off while we kiss but I've never said anything sexual in his presence. Especially the word orgasm. I blush deeply and look at Edward from the corner of my eye. His grip on the staring wheel has tightened and he has that same unreadable expression on his face.

"I'm glad you uh liked them Bella. Perhaps I'll make them for you again in the future." Edward said softly as he pulls up to the Cullen's "This Is Not a Mansion Even Though Its Really Huge" home. I named it that after Edward denied it being a mansion numerous time. " I'll pick you up at nine and if you're not tired we settle down in my room and watch a movie."

"That'll be nice and I'll be counting the minutes." I open the door to leave but Edwards arm reaches across me and pulls it shut. "Aren't you gonna let me out? I thought you-"

When I turn, Edwards face is directly in front of mine and his eyes are set to staring at my lips which I am biting anticipating what he will do next.

"Can I have a goodbye kiss sweet Bella?" Always a gentle man.

I nod my head dazed by the scent of him. Being this close to him makes me almost forget how to breath.

He reaches up and gently uses his thumb to pull my bottom lip from between my teeth. "Don't bite your lip" he whispers, leaning in and pecking me and moving back. Before I have time to be dissappointed he leans in again and locks his lips on mine softly and moves our lips in a slow pace dazzling me with his kissing excellence. Six minutes later we're still locked and theres nothing but the sound of our lips smacking together, our sighs and Edwards periodic sucking and nibbling on my lower lips. Every time I try to speed the kiss up, Edward pulls back slightly, silently reminding me that he owns this kiss.

He pecks my lips a few more times and soflty sucks my lip in his mouth again before he moves away. I mew in distaste.

" Alice is thinking about fetching you from the car if you don't go in soon." Edward says leaning his head on the steering wheel with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Why can't I just-"

"BELLA! Get your ass out of the Volvo. You and Edward have been sucking face for almost ten minutes, a goodbye kiss does not have to take that long!" I hear Alice before I see her.

My que to leave. "Bye Edward."

As I walk up the driveway with Alice's petite frame bouncing in front of me all I can think about is that kiss that I had shared with Edward.

_OoOoOoO_

"Spill it swollen lips. Where have you hidden stick in the ass Edward." We've barely even made it into Alice's room before she pushes me onto the couch and begins her interrogation.

"What do you mean?"

"You've turned him from a bitter stick in the ass to a horny man who can barely share you enough to let me spend a full week with you. If I didn't know any better I'd say he's pussy whipped. To the max."

"Like he would even get near it." I mutter to myself softly, rolling my eyes in the process.

"Trust me he would if he could" Damn vampire hearing.

"Well he doesn't act like he wants to do anything remotely sexual. I make it pretty clear that I'm ready and want it really badly but he wont even come close to touching my boobs!" I cry out, now frustrated.

"Chill Bella, you didn't seem frustrated when you came out of his car a moment ago" Alice smirks. "You looked almost as excited as Edward. Almost."

" Yeah but I want more Alice. I want to be touched and umm... to make love with him." I sigh and tuck a pillow onto my lap and rest my chin on it. "He's holding back Alice! Big time. I wish his fear of hurting me will disapear!"

"You actually beleive that shit Bella?"

"What do you mean?"

"Thats just Edwards excuse. He knows he would never hurt you. He basically sucked your face for ten minutes earlier and he hasn't hunted for two weeks. Edward has control."

"What is he making an excuse for then?" Could it be because he doesn't want me?

"He does want you Bella." Are my facial expressions that readable? " It's his morals Bella. Those God damn morals. He still lives in the olden days. But what you need to remember is Edward is still a man. A man who would jump you and take you on top of his Volvo first chance If he could. What you need to do is bring that man out and there is only one way to do it."

"What Should I do?"

"Seduce his ass"


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight... Not mine... Will keep dreaming... Moving on**

"S-s-seduce him?" Oh no... I don't think I would be able to pull that off. "It wont work Alice. Edwards so stubborn

Alice lets out a pixie laugh and get up from the couch to play with the clothes laying on the bed.

"Why the hell are you laughing?"

"At your blindness! You don't know what you do to that man. Always having to touch you, hold you, and get YOU to kiss HIM so he doesn't feel guilty about loosing his morals. He's a mess."

"Umm.. maybe I can try."

"No, you will try. Lessons begin now." Alice drags me down to the living room where she goes over the rules.

_OoOoOoO_

"Tonight your assignment is to be subtly sexy and let Edward be able to let out his protective steam in a good way and all this can be acheived during your movie night tonight"

Hmm... I'd really like to hear about this.

"Male vampires are naturally possesive, on the outside when their mates are near other males they appear cool, calm, and collected, but on the inside their heads a screaming 'mine, mine, mine!' For vampires protecting and caring for their mates come second after feeding. For Edward it might be first. So tonight we will subly bring out Edwards inner caveman. " Alice hands me a legal pad and pen "You may want to take notes."

_Operation Seduce E. A. Cullen _

_First assignment: Possesive Caveman_

_1. Edward is obsessed with your lips and gets extremely turned on when you bite them. When givin a snack eat it slowly licking and smacking you lips, add in some moans if it's appropriete._

_2. Vampires enjoy seeing their mates wearing their clothing, It makes them feel protective and also provides them with a sense of ownership. Wear one of Edward work shirts with nothing but underwear underneath (If the house is cold at that perticular moment add knee high socks to the mix)_

_3. Choose a scary movie tonight. No watching Twilight again tonight.. Cling onto Edward at any chance you get. He loves caring for you, getting to protect you in a calm setting is sure to make him excited._

_****Be forewarned Edward is not going to go very far tonight, but respect the fact that he has shown that he wants you. And you clothes will remain on :]***************_

Notes etched in mind (Theres no way in hell I would put them where Edward could see them) I sit on the couch waiting for Edward to arrive. Alice had a vison of the family leaving for a camping trip for the next three days...Turns out we'll be having the house to ourselves for the next few days.

_**A/N: Took a lil' while to write. Typing in the car is not as easy as I thought it would be. I would post another chapter but I'm craving rice pudiing like crazy! See you again after the next twenty-five reviews! Any comment counts :} Bye Bye now...**_

_**-Ivory Unique**_


End file.
